


discipline

by thefallengondolin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Countries Using Human Names, Discipline, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Military Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, degradation kink, this is not As Good as these tags make it seem in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallengondolin/pseuds/thefallengondolin
Summary: Gilbert needs to get disciplined like he needs air to breathe, Roderich is more than happy to indulge him, always.





	discipline

He looks up, he looks up, he looks up. His eyes slowly climb on the figure before him, all combat boots and dark blue military uniform pants, a relic truly, the thing had decades, spent some inside a chest hidden in an attic, and higher than that where his gloved hands, holding a leather instrument for horse training, and higher than that were-

_Smack_

The long tool hits him in the face and he closes his eyes. And keeps them like that. He feels it slide on the side of his arm, and he keeps them closed. He feels it slide on his chest, and he keeps his eyes closed. And he feels it-

_Crack_

He feels a hard hit on his hip, and he opens his eyes, but he doesn't look up.

"What do you want?" Mocking, sensuous voice, makes him feel small, it is exigent. The riding crop smacks him in the shoulder "answer me, what do you want?"

"I want you, sir" kneeling in the carpeted floor, completely naked except for a pair of boxers and a rope tying his wrists together behind his back, he's still petty and arrogant and it is clear in his tone.  
He gets hit in the face again, this time hard. 

"And what does that make you, private?" authority, confidence, assertiveness, they looked so good, they sounded and _felt_ so good on Roderich.

"It makes me a depraved whore" he mumbles, why does he? 

"What else?" The riding crop presses at his chin and he's made to look up "What else do you want?" 

Gilbert wants to be put on line, he wants to be disciplined, punished when he disobeys so he will learn a lesson, he needs it like he needs air to breathe, it makes him shiver how much he desires to be an obedient subject to a boss. Roderich is more than happy to indulge him.

"I'll let you chose your punishment today, do you want to get hit standing, kneeling or hanging?" he's smiling faintly, both know Gilbert has no _real_ options on this matter, and that's part of the game.

"Standing, sir" Roderich motions with two fingers for him to stand up, and he does, getting hit in the small of his back as soon as he moves a leg.

"Hurry, you lazy pig" he uses a bored tone that lets disdain show behind "it will be twenty four for now, remember you deserve every single one of them, can you tell me why?"

"Seven for talking out of place, ten for low-severity sexual misbehavior, five for talking non sense, and seven because I acted without permission, sir" he speaks fast and without sparing a second to breath until the end.

"That's right, you disrespected your superior" Roderich hit once, "sassed at me" hit again "touched yourself while I was away" and again "and came without permission during your punishment" hit two more times. "You have literally no self control, no sense of respect for authority" he kept them low, close to his hips and on his legs "and you are a horny pervert, a hideous slacker" Gilbert had his jaw clenched and fought to keep his eyes open. There were rules, and one of them was that he had to keep his eyes open and his sight low unless motioned or told to do otherwise.

At the next hit he closed them, Roderich hit him in the face.

-

"Do you like it? _Answer_ " Gilbert trembled, he made a muffled noise from behind the ball gag on his mouth and then nodded all he could for good measure.

"Do you want to come?" of course he did, but it was never that easy. The chances of Roderich just sliding the ring around his cock off were slim but he nodded again anyway.

"Put your face on the floor, rest your cheek on the carpet" as soon as he did Roderich's foot was on the side of his head.

"If you can stand another hour of this I'm going to make you cum with my own hand" Gilbert sighed, there was nothing he missed more than simply being touched by Roderich, they just hadn't had vanilla sex in so long his nostalgia made him feel desperate.

Roderich pressed with his foot and turned up one of the vibrators inside Gilbert at the same time, then let go. He gave a light kick to Gilbert's hip making him turn his body around, face up, and put a boot on his stomach.

"It would be painful if I kicked here, wouldn’t it?" Gilbert felt a cold sweat dampen his neck. Roderich took his foot off. He kicked his hip again instead, this time harder, then checked the clock on his wrist "thirty nine minutes to go" and smiled.

After a while the vibrations inside him became almost unbearable, Gilbert was scratching at his own palms clawing hard at them, and his fists trembled as he tried not to buck his hips like his body demanded. His limbs were so tense he was hurting himself as he tried to stretch his arms uselessly because of the metal handcuffs they were bound together with.

Suddenly the vibrations stopped.

"Congratulations" Roderich told him with a happy face "you earned your prize" he knelt right in front of him and helped him sit up to take off the cuffs, used his thumbs to soothe the red marks they left for a second, still wearing gloves, and then put his left on Gilbert's cheek "you're crying, again". No comments were made after that, as he took off the gag and then spread Gilbert's legs to take off the vibrators.

After finally taking off the gloves he put one naked hand on Gilbert's thigh and used the other to undo the ties around his balls and unclip the ring around his cock starting to stroke him almost tenderly.

"You did well" he whispered, then used a hand to take off some of the dripping sweat dampening Gilbert's forehead. Gilbert's legs shook and he came, his lower body was still buzzing, there was a ghost lump inside his guts and he went cross-eyed as orgasm hit him.

-

Gilbert insisted on taking a bath by himself, every time Roderich offered to help him clean he refused, this time was no different.

He sunk on the cold water until his nose was right above it and relaxed listening to the music in the background, Roderich was at his piano again, he always said that when he was away for longer than a day the first thing he missed was Gilbert and the second his piano. It made him feel weird (not bad, but not exactly good either) that he was first on someone's priorities. He then guessed this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> In this work Roderich loves Gilbert deeply, and Gilbert is not even sure of what "love" means, but he would die for Roderich. (He might have).


End file.
